The Ancient Empires
by The-Goldstein-Sharpshooter
Summary: Before the Nations, there were the Ancient Empires. Rated T for adult situations and violence. Warning: OC!filled. Pairings: Rome X OC, Germania X OC, and OC X OC.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer, I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p><strong>The Ancient Empires<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I guess I owe all of you this explanation. It's actually been a long time coming, and I'm sorry that I never told any of you. But it was necessary. We were all so afraid that you would all carry our burdens, that you wouldn't be free from the mistakes that we had made. So we all swore never to say a word to all of you, to bury the truth when the earth buried us. One by one, we all fell, we who ruled the earth. We walked as gods on the earth, and indeed, some of us were even worshipped. Foolishness and arrogance on our behalf. But you have to understand. We were so great! We wielded power that all of you have only dreamt off. We were nearly invincible, and we were so certain that we would never die. We were so certain of who we were, nobody ever questioned us, nobody ever thought to reprimand us and show us that we were all so wrong.

Fools, all of us.

And that was why we decided to keep all the secrets away from all of you. That you could grow up free from the guilt that plagued our immortal souls. Some of you were there too. But you don't remember it, because we made sure you didn't.

But now, it can't be helped. What with things being as it is, I can't keep silent for any longer.

Yes, I will reveal the truth to you all. So that you may understand what's happening, and why it's happening, and how to all came to pass. It is a long tale, and we have so little time, but I will do my best to recount it to you.

Oh the shame.

We are the Ancient Empires, and this is our story.

* * *

><p><em>This is essentially a story about the Ancient Empires, the precursor to the Nations. Obviously, the only AEs so far mentioned in Hetalia Canon characters is Rome and Germania, and to a lesser extent, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt and Byzantium. In this fic, there will obviously be a lot more Ancient Empires popping up other than the five mentioned above.<em>

_Now, for the warnings._

_This is an OC filled fic, and I'll be taking a lot of liberties with their relationships. Not that the Hetalians won't be making appearances, but this story focuses mainly on the OCs._

_While a few historical events will be mentioned here and there, this fic DOES NOT follow history to a T. Hence, please don't come after me if the relationships between the AEs don't play out according to how they interacted in history._

_There is definitely going to be tons of sensitive topics being approached in this fic, this being the time where people had different mind sets about race, religion and gender. Note that I don't intend to insult anyone with this fic, it's just how people thought back then._

_OOC-ness may occur at times, but that's solely because the way I see it, the characters of Rome and Germania became what they are in the series because of the events in this fic. As it progresses, they'll start to act more like how they do in the Canon Hetalia-verse._

_Violence and sex, while not graphically described in his fic, will be hinted at._

_Updates will be sporadic, and mainly on a "when-I-get-inspiration" basis. I have a general idea of the ending, but the journey there is still cloudy. _

_And that's all the warnings covered. I hope you'll enjoy my head canon of Hetalia. Special thanks to R-ninja on deviantart for giving me the inspiration to create all the Ancient Empires, go and check his work out on them. Also, please read One Big Happy, a fanfic written by crimson-obsidian-rose, which also inspired me to start planning out the lives of the AEs._


	2. Chapter 1: The Goddess of Marriage

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Goddess of Marriage<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what am I going to do with you now?"<p>

Graecia calmly met her captor's gaze, never flinching under the piercing intensity of those amber lights that seemed to glow with a blazing fire intent on destroying all in its path. Her own teal eyes betrayed not a single emotion, her face rearranged into a neutral expression that could offer her captor no clue into her thoughts.

"You have emerged the victor in our feud," she replied quietly. "As stated in our laws, I am now your property. You may do with me as you wish. Kill me, enslave me, release me, you hold power over my life, my existence. I merely await your decision."

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head quizzically, the face of the conqueror replaced by a young man's, one who knew little of the world. "You're taking this really, really well," he observed. She noted the hint of curiosity in his voice and smiled bitterly in her heart. [_Once a fool, always a fool. The games we play..._] she whispered inwardly. [_So obvious, so blunt..._]

Stepping off his throne, he advanced towards her until he was right in front of her. Crouching down to her eye level, he peered into her eyes questioningly. "You don't even seem angry at all." Graecia made no comment, but secretly she felt the sting of humiliation lash against her. How could she have lost to such an idiot, she didn't know.

His hand reached forward and cupped her face towards him. The rough skin spoke of a soldier, the calluses testimony to a life of battle and blood. Graecia skin was smooth and unmarred by both defect and the sun, identifying herself as a woman mainly confined running the household.

And just as sudden as he had put on one mask and removed the other, he quickly snatched his hand away. Almost in fear, she wondered. His hands were trembling slightly, and she could see that although she was the one on the ground, he was clearly nervous. Nervous about what, she didn't know.

By now though, his arrogance and smugness had returned. He folded his arms in front of his chest and spoke out aloud, "You caused me a lot of troubles Graecia. Seriously, you should've known to surrender when the attack first started. After all, what can a woman do in battle? You should've been at home, weaving or cooking or something like that."

Greecia kept her posture and her head held up high. [_So today is truly going to be the day that the Fates cut my thread..._] Briefly, she felt a flash of regret. She too, had once been in her captor's position, and many had begged for their lives. Now the shoe was on the other foot. Poetic justice, she supposed. But if there was one thing left to her, it was her dignity and her pride. And she will not beg. Not to this young upstart who had brute strength but no brains to wield it.

"But I'm not going to kill you."

Graecia maintained her silence, but this time, she was curious. [_Why not kill me?_] she thought. [_I am one of his greatest enemies, slayer of his father. I am a threat to him, best neutralized as fast as possible. What possible reason...?_]

And then the answer came to her, the horrible reply.

He bent down and pulled her up by her dress with one hand roughly. Without a moment's notice, he pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately, devouring her mouth ravenously. Graecia felt her disgust and shame overflow from within, and it was only with immense self-control did she manage to prevent herself from fighting back. His other hand searched her body, her hair, her neck, going nearly everywhere. She struggled to swallow back her nausea. He was touching her, touching her so disgracefully. Without her permission. No man had ever done such atrocities to her before! No one had laid even so much as a finger on her flesh without a word from her!

When his hand started to slip inside her dress, and his fingers just lightly stroked the top of her breast, she decided she had had enough.

She shoved him away with all her strength, breaking their kiss and his wandering hands away from her body. She didn't need to scream, to shout or to say anything. Her eyes, once dead, now sparked alive with fury and wrath, delivered her unspoken words. She may be weak now, but if he thought to do such a thing to her, he was wrong to assume that she was just going to take it just like that.

All he did was to just smirk back at her. "That's fine. I can get more later if I want." She didn't like the way he spoke with such casual ease and confidence, simply because it was true. Before she could move, his hand grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to face him once again. The dark look in his eyes coupled with the wolfish grin that he wore sent a chill down her spine as he proclaimed his sentence upon her.

"Hera, starting tonight, you will be my wife."

A flicker of fear escaped her, and from the look of victory on his face, she knew that he had finally cracked her emotional barrier. She had no more defences anymore, no more army. Her philosophers, all her learning, all her arts, nothing could save her now.

She was totally in the mercy of Rome.

* * *

><p><em>Graecia is Ancient Greece, and her human name is Hera, who was the Goddess of Marriage in Ancient Greek mythology. Obviously, she's not too happy to be with Rome. "Slayer of his father" references Troy. Supposedly, some survivors from Troy escaped and started up Rome. Seems more likely to me than the wolf mum story. So yes, Troy is Rome's father. I realise this makes Graecia much older than Rome, but more on this later.<em>


	3. Chapter 2: The Queen in Chains

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Queen in Chains<strong>

* * *

><p>The silk sheets enveloped her body, coiling around her body like snakes that were poised to constrict and squeeze the air out of her. For all their attempts at comfort, Hera felt trapped. Confined.<p>

Even in her own bed, she couldn't escape the reality of her new situation.

Reluctantly she untangled herself from the cloth and got out of bed. Judging by the amount of light filtering through the curtains, it seemed to be around early morning. That great oaf wouldn't be back until the sun was well up in the sky. At least she had been granted that much relief.

Hera sighed. Rome was certainly one of the most challenging men she had ever had to deal with in her long long existence. He was even more of a pain than his father had been. Nevertheless, both father and son shared the same trait of arrogance. It was odd how history repeated itself sometimes.

Unfortunately, while she had managed to get rid of Troy, she didn't have the same luck with Rome.

The Fates were not kind to the proud. She should've taken heed of the old stories and taken measures. Precautions to prevent herself from falling into the same trap that the Gods prepared for all those Heroes of old.

But no, she had been complacent. She had taken her power and might for granted. What a fool.

She still felt the stung of her degradation. How she had fallen so far, reduced to a mere household object for her conqueror to show off to the many dignitaries who, in an attempt to please him so that they would not be the next targets, would comment and praise him for his glory and riches.

And his beautiful wife.

Hera gripped her gown tighter. That was all she was now, wasn't it? Rome's wife. She nearly felt like vomiting at the thought of it. Thankfully the man hadn't had the time to demand her presence in his bed, but for how much longer? It had been so long since that day when he had laid his claim onto her. It had been only military matters that had safeguarded her as he went out for battle after battle. But this stalemate could not last forever. She knew in her heart that any day now, he would claim her.

The idea disgusted her, as much as it intrigued her.

She had not shared a bed with anyone since her downfall, and her body missed the warmth that came from another. She dared not to go out searching for a cure to her lust; Rome had plenty of eyes and ears in the house. The itch grew and grew each day, and how she longed to scratch it. Hera had been with men before, but always at her own whim. She picked the men, decided when and where. Once, to even satisfy her curiosity, she had selected a woman.

However, the tables were turned now. She was in another's power. Did she really want to share her body with Rome, she wondered. Part of her was repulsed by his obnoxious behavior; but a smaller voice within reminded her that he was such a strapping young man...

She wasn't really willing, she was sure of that. But if he ever called on her, she supposed she could try and enjoy herself as best as she could. After all, that was all she could do. Accept the tragic role that fate had passed her, and live it to her best.

Hera collected her robe around her and headed out of her room. She really couldn't afford to spend too much time in thought. It was her own thinking that had doomed her to this pathetic state, after all.

* * *

><p>The fanfare that erupted outside the house alerted her to her "husband's" return. Reluctantly, the imprisoned queen was locked back into the chains of her captor as she waited at the entrance to play the part of the dutiful wife. Her eyes took in the incoming procession marching back towards the villa with the same dread one might face when meeting with a ravenous wolf out in the dangerous forest. Her skin was starting to prickle; would this be the night he finally enjoyed his prize?<p>

Sure enough, the object of her hatred soon descended on her like Zeus's lightning; he came, smiling, and then he would violently connect their mouths, pushing their lips together almost jealously in front of all his attendants. Hera herself could only act along as she returned his kiss, so powerful, so intense, so...

...delicious...

Rome finally broke off and grinned down on his trophy.

"I'm back my wife."

Hera nodded and graced him with a smile thinly laced with poison. "Welcome home, my lord." The words were well-rehearsed and Hera recited them as she did with every return of Rome. "How went your battles? Which corner of the world did you set your standard upon? From where do you bring back your plunder and spoils?"

_Which poor man or woman did you set your Roman beasts upon now?_

The last silent question never left Hera's lips. And the foolish boy who thought the world of himself never noticed the bitterness that spiked her words. He was too absorbed in himself.

"Many places for certain. I'm sure some of them you've never seen yourself as well, but I'll be sure to tell you all about them after you meet someone."

"Oh? Another foreign dignitary?" Hera asked as Rome beckoned to his men. "Or another slave?"

"Something like that," was the callous reply. Hera felt her lifeblood quicken when she caught the smirk; Rome was only so cocky when he had been victorious in battle. Who had he claimed next, she wondered.

The crowd parted and she had her answer.

Bronze skin and ebony-black hair. A slender figure with a full bosom. And deep dark eyes that spoke of hidden secrets and mysteries that whispered from the unknown like the desert wind upon the sand. The weary expression along with her pale complexion was a far throw from the confidence and health that once glowed from her very core, but it was a face that Hera knew well, long before Rome and his armies had besieged her.

"Hera, this is Isis. She's going to be living with us now, as my next wife."

* * *

><p><em>Rome conquered Ancient Greece in 462 BC, and then he had Ancient Egypt in 30 BC. That's a fairly large jump there. And while Rome's definitely been conquering stuff here and there, is that the only thing he's been up to?<em>

_BTW, I changed Chapter 1 a bit, so that Hera is no longer a virgin. You'll see why later._

_Isis is my human name for Ancient Egypt. And Rome has claimed wife number 2. Who else is going to be added to Rome's growing harem? Feel free to shoot me suggestions._


End file.
